stories_wrote_by_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Marissa Williams
"Guardians, Rise Up! Yellow Guardian!" ''-- Mari Williams'' Backstory Marissa 'Mari' Williams is the daughter of an unnamed father and the Roman goddess of fire, Vesta. It was unknown that her father remarried and this woman was whom she thought was her mother. When she turned 16, she was emancipated, and taking this the wrong way, she decided to take her inheritance and leave, despite her parents insisting it was not the way she thought it was. She sacrificed herself to save October and Bella when it was revealed that she wasn't supposed to be the yellow ranger, and was thought to be dead for a long while by her friends. After some time, it was revealed that Mari was actually alive and had been saved by Saturn to fight against the rangers. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Mari was initially seen as a classic, stereotypical girl - loving makeup, shopping, etc. but was soon proven to be much more. She's very kind to her friends, and selfless to the point that she sacrificed herself to save everyone. She's rather insecure and has little to no confidence in herself, letting people take advantage of her because of it. Mari is the type to conform to others to fit in, feeling that people wouldn't like her for the way she is. After being saved by Saturn, she became a very different person. Highly conceited and never caring about anyone but herself, she seemed to have little to no emotional response. She became very stoic and would hurt others without paying much mind to it, even seeming to enjoy it at times. Mari acted more like a monster than a human at times and would shrug off some of the most horrendous things. It was revealed that Saturn had stolen her soul from her body, which was the reason she didn't care about anyone or anything very much, and that the only reason she was working with him was to get it back. It was also noticed that slowly, Mari was regaining her old personality, and that her soul was seeping back to her body, much to Saturn's dismay. Powers Because Mari is a demigod, she has a few special abilities. * Power Sensing: Mari has the ability to sense powers on other beings. * Fire and Heat Manipulation: She can control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. * Microwave Manipulation: He can convert ambient electromagnetic energy into microwaves and manipulate it into various effects such as heat, light, and radiation. Trivia * October was the last person Mari talked to before she died, as October tried to stop her, though it was too late. * Aiden felt responsible for her death as the leader of the team, and when Bella replaced her, he was very against it. ** This may also be because Aiden was also blaming Bella for Mari's death as well. ** October also felt very guilty about Mari's death since she could not stop her from sacrificing herself. * Mari was thought to be dead for about 5-6 months in the series. * TBA